


Art: New Day

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John & Rodney take a little shore leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: New Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/gifts).



> 1\. This is my contribution to sga_art_santa 2011 where Danceswithgary asked Santa for a romantic interlude! ♥  
> 2\. Thank you to my beta elves, Lantean_drift & Xanthe, for their help & support.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.


End file.
